White Wedding
by auravicen
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob Black's wedding is finally here.And she's worried enough to put her hair out. But her family of vampires—and the wolf-y ones, too—aren't going to let anything spoil this. This is going to be the wedding of the century.


**Summary: Renesmee and Jacob Black's wedding is finally here. After so much time, she's finally going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. And she's worried enough to put her hair out. But her family of vampires—and the wolf-y ones, too—aren't going to let anything spoil the most important day of their little princess' life. She is the most beautiful bride, he is the most handsome groom, and this is going to be the wedding of the century. **

**Lol… I've got pictures of Renesmee's dress, her bouquet, her hairdo and the pink bridesmaid dress all in my profile. Make sure you see them all after you're done reading! Enjoy and leave a review!**

White Wedding

_Third Person Perspective_

It felt too good to be true. Surely, nothing felt so wonderful, right? Something _had _to go wrong, otherwise it wouldn't feel right. Or real. Even now she was having a hard time believing it. There was just no way this was actually happening to her. No way. It was just four hours away, and she was already a messy bundle of nerves. How was she supposed to walk down there to _him _and vow to be his bride while she couldn't even talk without stuttering? Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"Darling, are you ready?"

Her mother's voice startled her. It shouldn't have. Not with how good her hearing was. But right now, it seemed that even being supernatural couldn't make the terror of getting _married _ease up a little. She spun around to face the door as her mother pushed it open and entered the room. And then she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Oh, my gosh, Nessie you look so beautiful!" Bella cried, darting over to her daughter and pulling her in for a hug. Her heart was breaking. She could feel it. Had her little daughter grown up so much already?

"Mom." That was all Renesmee could manage. Her throat was closed tight. "Do I look okay? Is there something wrong with the hair? Alice fixed it up, of course, but I think this strand should come down a little, right? What do you think? And isn't the skirt a little too long? And the bouquet? Is it fragrant enough? How's the veil, Mom? I don't know—" She couldn't stop talking.

Bella smiled. "You look like you'd just stepped off heaven, baby girl. You look surreal, darling. Stop worrying." Her eyes were wide, and prickling with tears that could never fall.

"But look at the—"

"Renesmee, darling, you look more beautiful than _Rosalie_. And that's saying something."

Nessie took a deep breath and walked over to the full length mirror on the other side of her room. She carefully studied herself. If she were to be honest with herself, she had to admit the dress was beautiful. It was white, a pure, perfect, untainted white. Strapless, it hung very low, almost to the risk of exposing everything. Would her father mind that? But he should've already seen the dress in Alice's mind, of course, and since he hadn't said anything… It simple, but with a strong touch of elegance. There was just something about the subtle way the dress swished and twirled that was both deeply alluring and openly innocent at the same time. Intricate, complicated patterns feathered all over the white, but since it was white-on-white, it was hard to make out. The overall effect was soothing and…beautiful. A picture of radiance.

"Okay, so the dress is fine?" Ness asked her mother again. She tugged the neckline. "I mean, it isn't too low, is it? Will Jake like it? And Dad? Will he approve?"

"Ren, it's your _wedding day_," Bella said calmly, smiling brightly. "Edward will allow anything today. Relax, honey. Breathe."

"Okay, okay…And the hair?"

"Look at it yourself, sweetie, and tell me it's not the most beautiful thing in the world." Bella laughed lightly.

Nessie stared at her hair, and at the annoying strand that was just begging to be put back into place. But she knew that if she even _thought _about touching it, Aunt Alice was going to have her head on a plate. And serve it to the wolves. But it wasn't _that _bad, was it? White-gold bands circled the crown of her head, pulling most of the hair back. The length of the hair was pulled up into a delicate twist, looking messy and tantalizing. Fragile. Delicate. But Nessie knew better—it was rock hard right now. A hurricane wouldn't be able to move her bronze curls now. That was a bit of a reassurance. A few strands were hanging loose, framing her face delicately. The effect was soft and…_bridal_.

The bouquet she was twirling around and round in her hands wasn't too bad, either. Perfectly white flowers. She'd forgotten the name in her worries. The fragrance was wonderful. Was it a bit too intense? Of course not—Alice Cullen worked to perfection all the time. Nessie gave herself another once-over. Everything was flawless. Alice had done an excellent job, as always.

"Fine, I admit it," she grumbled. "Alice did perfectly. As usual. But the make-up's too heavy, isn't it?"

Bella sighed, fighting a laugh. "Nessie, all you're wearing is eyeliner and lip gloss."

"I've never worn lip gloss in my life!"

"Exactly! You're _so _my daughter. No wonder Rose looks a little high-strung."

Ness raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is she alright? I hope the bridesmaid dresses came out okay. Is she already in hers?"

"Yes, she is. And before you can ask me, she looks amazing in it. You have excellent choice in clothing. I think I might have to thank Alice for that. She's trained you. And Rose."

"Yeah." Ness made to sit on the bed and then abruptly leaped off as if she'd been bitten. "I'll ruin the dress!"

Bella's tinkling laugh rang through the room. Downstairs, Edward Cullen looked up at the ceiling at the sound of his wife's laughter and shook his head. And then sighed, his sudden good mood vanishing. The smile washed off his face quickly.

His baby girl was getting married today… Married! When did she grow up so fast? She was only ten, if you thought about it technically. How could one small decade change his little baby so much? It felt like just yesterday when she was first showing him her thoughts of her mother, and now she was getting married to Jacob Black! _Married!_ How was this possible? When did the time fly off? Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair, the tuxedo straining against his shoulder as he moved his arm. He glared at his watch—every second of that clock was taking his darling daughter away from him.

He wanted to destroy it. And he knew he shouldn't. This was the happiest day of his daughter's life—getting bound to the man she loved forever. This was written in her fate since the day she was born and Jacob Black imprinted on her. Edward knew he should've accepted this by now. But he couldn't. To him, she was still his baby girl saying, "Daddy, let's go to the meadow?" in the trilling soprano of when she was just three months old and looked and behaved like a three-year-old.

His eyes stung with unshed tears. The frustrated, agonized growl ripped out from his chest before he could stop it. "My baby girl is getting _married _today…" he whispered brokenly.

Jasper Hale didn't hear his brother's heartbroken lament, but he did feel the pain coming off him. He sighed. He was losing his niece today, too. He looked at Edward, standing by the large back wall/window and staring at the glittering altar. Jasper didn't need his emotion-radar to know how much pained Edward was feeling right now. He was hurting, too. He was going to part forever with a beautiful little piece of the Cullen family; their life and joy—Nessie Cullen. Things were going to be so different after today.

But Jasper couldn't help feeling extremely happy for his little 'fuzzball', as he'd named his niece. It was more than obvious that Jacob and Renesmee were meant to be together. Jacob's imprinting on her was only more proof of that. The strength of the devotion and love that they felt for each other always left Jasper feeling a little blinded. And, considering he was a vampire, that was definitely saying something.

"A touch more here…"

Jasper smiled, hearing Alice's voice. She'd been very busy these past few months, arranging Nessie's wedding. He had to admit, she had done an incredible job. Every inch of the place was done to sheer perfection. He followed her voice to where she was rechecking everything, even though she knew all of it was flawless.

"Jazz, what do you think?" Alice asked him, pointing at an arrangement of the napkins on a table. "The wolves eat a lot, and we've got Nessie's human friends from school coming over, too. The food's over there, and I'm not sure how much more salt the chicken needs. I really, really _hate _human food." Her perfect eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"It will be perfect, Alice," Jasper told her. "Everything done by you always is."

Alice laughed. "Thanks. I love you!"

"I love you, too. Do you need anything? Besides having to taste human food?"

She giggled. "Nothing." Jasper nodded and walked away, planning to talk to Edward and perhaps calm him down a little.

Alice turned back to the arrangement on the table. Nah, it didn't look good enough. And for her little 'pretty angel', _good enough _was never enough. Nessie's wedding deserved to have the best, most beautiful, amazing, pretty, flowery, white, flawless, perfect wedding in the history of wonderful weddings! And Alice was going to make sure this was wedding Forks talked about for decades.

"Em!" she called to Emmett as he passed by, carrying two more tables to be arranged and set in their proper places.

"Yes, Ali?" he said, grinning down at her. "Need something?"

"Please don't break the table. You broke the last three. And we really, really don't have the time to order more. Be careful?"

Emmett faked a wounded expression. "I _always _do!"

"Of _course _you do, darling brother. But I'm serious this time. I want my angel's wedding _perfect!_"

"And it is going to be," he told her, serious now. "I promise, okay, lil' sis?"

"Love ya!"

"Love ya, too!" He pecked the top of her head and then easily carried the tables to where Alice had told him before. His gaze flickered to where he could see Nessie's room window. The curtains were drawn, of course, and he could hear Bella and Ness talking. But both were keeping their voices extremely low, obviously looking for privacy.

Nessie was definitely nervous, Emmett could tell that. He didn't need to be Jasper to be able to feel the terrified vibes bouncing off her. He was itching to go up there and lighten up her mood. But he knew better. And after all, it was her _wedding! _Didn't girls always worry about their weddings? It was probably something they enjoyed doing, maybe, or why else would they do it so much? Rose did it, every time… Emmett shrugged, winked at Alice on the other side of the outdoor 'chapel' and then made his way to the driveway to pick up more stuff. The smell of the zillion flowers was making his noise go onto overdrive. He wondered how the others were handling the oversensitivity…

Rosalie watched Emmett head off to the front of the house and grinned. She'd noticed him looking at Nessie's window. She, too, was dying to go to her goddaughter and ease her tension, but Nessie had her mother there with her. She would be fine. And if that _dog _Jacob Black did anything to ruin her niece's big day, she was going to slice him apart… Hmm, that thought actually made her feel a little better… She walked over to Alice to help her with the flowers Emmett was now bringing in. This was going to be a stunning wedding.

Jacob Black was pacing the front of the altar, nerves wracking through him. This would be the millionth time he tried to control his shaking fingers—the stupid things just wouldn't stop shivering. He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. He supposed a large part of it had to go with the clothes. Ugh. Tux. But Alice had sworn Nessie was going to love it, and who was he to deny his love anything? He wondered how she would look in her dress. He had yet to see it, and growing pretty impatient. Three more hours… So long…

Carlisle and Esme watched Jacob pace around the altar and exchanged knowing glances as he repeated looked up at the window Emmett had been staring at minutes ago.

"You remember our wedding?" Carlisle asked her.

She smiled. "Of course. And now Jacob looks exactly as much worried and crazed as you did."

Carlisle laughed. "I kept thinking you would run off on me."

"I did. I just ran off _with _you."

Their laughter tinkled in the air, shimmering in the thousands of flowers Alice had decorated over everything which could be decorated.

"How much longer now, Carlisle?" Esme asked him, stepped back from the dance floor Emmett and Jasper had installed in just this morning and examining the garlands bordering it. The lambs set off the pale colors perfectly. Alice had talent for this. Esme was proud.

"Just three more hours, my love," he told her. "And then our granddaughter will be a married woman."

"She grew up so fast…"

He sighed heavily. "I know, my love. I'll miss her like crazy, too…"

* * *

"My dress, Daddy?"

"Perfect, darling."

"Mom? My hair?"

"Beautiful as always."

"Make-up, Alice?"

"Flawless, of course! I did a great job, didn't I, Bella?"

Ness looked at the suddenly forbidding-looking doors. "Are the girls ready, Mom?"

"Tracy, Michelle, Alicia, Rosalie and Trinity are all wonderfully dressed and perfectly ready for the showdown!" Alice trilled happily. "And I get to be the Maid of Honor! I was Bella's, too!"

Ness tried a smile. "I don't know…Is Jake ready?" _I know I'm gonna throw up! _she thought miserably.

"Yes, honey," Edward told her. "Are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously having heard her previous thought.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine, Daddy. Nervous."

Alice turned to Bella. "Bella, get over to the audience. You're not supposed to be here. Get out! Go, go, go!"

"Fine." Bella turned to Nessie, gave her a quick, deep hug and then vanished through another door into the audience.

Edward linked his arm with Renesmee's, feeling a deep sense of loss as he held his daughter as she remained his for the last time. In a few minutes, she would belong forever to Jacob Black. His throat tightened painfully. For the time in his life, he was glad he couldn't cry.

Alice glared at the bridesmaids. "Girls, you remember how we rehearsed this, right?"

Michelle, Ness's best friend, nodded. "Of course, Alice."

"Perfect!" Alice nodded at each of them, got a quick flash of everything going according to plan and then walked over to the doors and threw them wide open, while making sure the expectant audience didn't catch a glimpse of Nessie yet. The instant the doors opened, music swelled through the air, playing flawlessly by the ninety-piece orchestra Carlisle had arranged. The sound was mesmerizing and welcoming. It almost felt like it was calling to Nessie's heart…

Alice smiled once at Edward, grinned happily at the human girls, winked lightly at Renesmee, and then walked gracefully down the aisle, her smile bright and excited.

Nessie walked her aunt walk down the aisle perfectly. The simple strapless pink gown suited Alice perfectly, and so did the little pink bouquet. The match was simple and elegant and perfectly wonderful. She tried to crane her neck to catch a view of Jacob—wondering what he would look like in a tux—but then lost her confidence at the last moment. Edward squeezed her hand.

Michelle followed perfectly after Alice, keeping to the left of the aisle while Trinity walked beside her to the right. Both looked beautiful in the pink gowns. Nessie felt better—at least the bridesmaids looked wonderful.

Two by two, all of her human friends walked down the soft, pale carpet to the aisle, bordering the way daintily.

"Ready, my love?" Edward whispered to her.

Renesmee took a deep breath.

_Jacob Black. For Jacob Black. I'm fine. I'm perfectly okay. I can do this. I know I can. I can _feel _it. _"Yes, Daddy."

And they walked forward.

The smell of a million different flowers assaulted her nostrils as the perfume hit her at the first step she took out the doors into the outdoor chapel Alice had built. The audience fell completely silent at the sight of the mesmerizingly beautiful bride in her incredibly beautiful gown walked down the pathway, grace and beauty surrounding her like a breathtaking aura. Nessie felt a little overwhelmed at the sight of so many people at her wedding…and the _décor! _

_Gosh…this is surreal…_

Everything looked like something out of a fairytale. The lights were shimmering perfectly, the flowers were dripping flawlessly, the seating was perfect, the arrangement was incredible, the garlands and gossamer were beautiful… It was incredible. Nothing could ever look so beautiful. The whole of Forks was here—literally the whole population. And all of them were astounded by the impossibly beautiful wedding arranged for the incredibly beautiful bride that was Renesmee soon-to-be-Black.

Jacob felt all the breath huff out of him as he finally saw _her _walking down the frustratingly long aisle towards him. She looked like an earthy incarnation of moonlight—nothing this beautiful could ever possibly exist in the real life. Jacob was terrified that he would blink and she might disappeared like the beautiful mirage that she looked like right now, walking agonizingly slowly toward him. Impatience burned in him, but he was also cherishing this moment. This was the beginning of a new life, of a new adventure. Renesmee Cullen was about to become his forever.

And when they met eyes…

There were no fireworks. No humming electricity. Just…_silence_. A deep, powerful, overwhelming, heart-stopping silence. It felt like they were wrapped in their own little bubble, separated from the rest of the world in a different world of their own. Just…bliss. Pure, untainted, unspoiled, innocent, perfect _bliss_.

Nessie felt their powerful bond sizzling and crackling between them, pulling her closer and closer to him. He was…astounding. How could anyone look so amazingly, heartbreakingly beautiful? Alice had been right—a tux suited Jacob like nothing else could. She could see the impatience in his eyes, and she smiled a little wider at it. They matched. When she finally reached her lover, Edward took her head and placed it gently in his.

"I give thee my daughter," he whispered, feeling his heart break completely. But along with the sorrow was a deep sense of peace—his daughter was now a _woman_. How incredible…

The vows were simple. Ordinary. But both of them could feel the immense power behind the perfectly normal words. So many promises—all would be kept. Both would love each other to the end of the world. Neither could live without the other, and their love ruled their souls. They were bound for eternity, and now, they could begin the start of a brand new era.

"I do," Renesmee whispered, feeling too overcome to speak any louder.

"I do," Jacob copied her. His voice was powerful and reverberated through the space. So much promise, so much power in one single voice. He loved her, she loved him—it was as simple as that.

A lot more must have happened after the vows—the cake, the greetings, the congratulations, the reception, the dances—but neither of them really noticed anything. Each was lost in the warmth of the other's love, basking in the sheer sense of peace and contentment. They belonged to each other forever now. What more could they possibly want?


End file.
